Possibility : Vesper Three
by fieryjunior35
Summary: My rather hopeful story on how Sinead would actually go on towards Vesperdom...NOT! And yes, the never-ending appearance of ME in this one too. Second one-shot posted here.


Originally posted at my tumblr fanfiction site (look it up at my profile) and I would want to see how many people would like it! XD

Hope you enjoy...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Oh no way Sinead's Vesper Three!"_

_"Sinead's too smart…you guys might have pressured her a little __**too **__much."_

_"Sinead, whether you're already a Vesper or not, __**don't you dare trust Vesper One**__!"_

These were only some of the many messages from Cahills all across the world from all branches. Evan was just scrolling _another _page full of the shocked replies and reactions of every Cahill from ages 9 to 39.

"That's seriously a _lot_ of reactions," the exasperated tech expert /Amy's boyfriend said, who slumped in his chair. "You just posted the serious news of the century and _this_ many Cahills reacted."

"I could have made all of them shut up, but then it wouldn't even help her to come back," said Ian, who was trying to track her down. Suddenly, a Skype request came up, all the way from a medical facility (according to Evan's tracking sources).

"Uh oh, it's Ned. I'll better call Amy," he said as his fingers typed furiously over the keyboard. However, instead of Amy, Dan's face filled up the screen.

"Hey Dan. Is Amy okay? I just want to tell her that Ned's on hold over here," he said. Ian just listened in.

Dan's eyes darted to the right, with a worried expression on his face. "No, she's not fine. She could forgive Ian for the Argentina incident—(at this, Ian shifted in his seat)—but this is _way _worse."

"No kidding," Ian spoke up. No one wanted to glare at him, but it was a matter to settle another day.

"Yo, my peeps. Heard 'bout Sinead," Jonah suddenly chimed in, from another country, his face framing another screen next to Dan's. Behind him was the looming structure of Luneta Park, in Manila, Philippines. Manila was one of the places William McIntyre listed down before he was ransacked and killed in his hotel room in Prague. "Apparently, my Tomas man here might be as broken up as Amy is."

Beside him, Hamilton just nodded silently, his eyes not looking at the screen, losing his usual Tomas bravado.

"Ned's here, I'll answer his request now," Ian said, to break the looming sadness that was about to break him too, out of respect to Amy's. Dan's face was switched with Amy's, her eyes puffy but her face set into I'm-serious-don't-you-even-try-crossing-me-out mode.

Ned's face popped in the middle of Amy's and Jonah's. "Guys! No way my sis…just joined those jerks!" the male triplet shouted. Behind him was a stark white wall with cabinets and such, the usual doctor's office. "I…I have to go and talk to her. No way Sinead, no offense in this word, is _stupid _enough to do it!"

Before anyone could reply, his face disappeared from the screen.

"No, she already did," Amy spoke up after the uneasy silence. "And we have no way to contact or even reach her."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar face filled Jonah's screen. Her hair was disheveled, her face soaked in sweat and her eyes showed total surprise. She was wearing a red helmet, which was now cocked to the side after she steamrolled both Jonah and Hamilton at the side. Judging by her elbow pads, she was rollerskating through the park.

"Sorry to literally crash into your party, but if I send a message through email, it won't be fast or important enough," the skater girl said.

"Identify yourself," Ian commanded.

"Agent FieryJunior1, Lucian Death Adder Agent, Filipino, just came around this area to find these two to deliver a message," she said between rapid breaths.

"Proceed FJ," Amy said, surprising even herself at her formal tone.

"I just—" she breathed deeply, "—spotted a girl with reddish-brown hair at a cafe nearby," she said, not even pausing for a breath. "Also, she was with a person clothed in all-black, who is _definitely _not Fiske Cahill."

A hand shoved her a bit to the right, allowing Hamilton get in the view. "Well, lead us to her!" he snapped. The Cahills may be shocked by the rashness, but FJ didn't flinch.

"Okay! Keep it up you guys there!" she hollered out. "Oh, and guys, you do know that they're using Ian's 'unexcused absence' as a decoy too? Also, the whole 'Phoenix is dead' thing may not be true. Over and out!" The connection was cut abruptly after that.

The rest of the Cahills just stared, shocked at what her final message was. Amy and Dan had another 'silent conversation' between each other. Evan just couldn't believe what he'd heard. Finally, Ian coughed twice to get everyone's attention. "She's right, you know," he said.

"Hope she has a lot of luck," Evan commented behind him. "She's gonna need it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Philippine capital, FJ was showing them where she spotted Sinead.

"Okay, here's the restaurant where I saw her," she said as she pointed to a simple Philippine _karenderia_, or a simple local diner. The three of them were perced on a sturdy-looking tree (that she hoped would hold all of them, every time Hamilton tried to shift she would hear the branches's complaint), where the Lucian had a pair of binoculars in hand. Jonah and Hamilton were below her, on separate branches.

"Where?" Hamilton asked, getting his pair of Tomas binoculars.

"The small eatery with the name Aling Vespa's," she said, pointing again to the joint. "She's seated somewhere inside."

Hamilton zoomed in as she obliged. His face froze as he knew that girl wearing ridiculous glasses and her auburn hair tied in a ponytail. "Is it really her?" she asked, breaking Hamilton's chain of thought on how to get revenge on the Vespers.

"Possibly, but I can't really see much of her face," he replied as he gave the binoculars to Jonah. "No one else would try to trap us here, since they'll think we're moping after her double-cross."

The roller-skating agent nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll alert my accomplice near the diner," she said as she produced a walkie-talkie. "_Pwede nang kumain, _over-and-out."

"_Sige. Bibigyan kita ng ulam mamaya. Hintay ka lang diyan, ha?_" her accomplice replied.

"_Mas maganda rin kung may kasamang sorbetes 'yang dala mo, ha?_" she replied in the walkie-talkie before turning it off placing it in her pocket. She then climbed down with one swift motion. She then helped the two men climb down.

"Okay, from here, you would have to be a lookout. Here's some disguised. Don't worry, I know what's trending around here. You two can change behind the tree we just perched on, just pull the lever and it would open into an empty room where you could change into," she said as he handed them a gym bag with disguises. "I'll be in the diner if you need me. Just hang in front, but don't make too much attention to yourselves. Being Americans here just sets it off."

"How come?" Hamilton asked.

"Well, it's tourist season and there are many people who would try to sell trinkets to you guys," she warned. "Be careful, people around here are a bit sneaky."

"Gotcha. Thanks FJ," Jonah said, flashing his signature smile at her.

She waved them goodbye as she ran towards the diner and went inside casually.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a few minutes, Jonah was wearing a Philippine version of a rapper, with a hat, baggy shorts and a large jersey t-shirt. Hamilton was wearing a casual light-blue t-shirt with thin white stripes and plain shorts.

"Wow, that FJ knows how to pick disguises," Jonah said as he looked down at himself.

"I know," Hamilton agreed. "I don't look too ridiculous." He then reached in his shorts and pulled out an IPod with a Cahill crest in the back. "Look, she even left a communication device," he said as he showed Jonah.

"That girl got some skills," he agreed. Hamilton then turned it on and tested it.

"Hello, hello? Testing…Vespers are just two-timers, yeah…can you hear me?" a female voice spoke.

"Yeah, we hear you fine over here. Love what you did with the costumes, by the way." Jonah chimed.

"Sure," she replied, sounding very pleased with herself. "Okay, just listen in. Even if we're going to send you guys a copy of the conversation, it's best if you guys know what's going on. Just go into the music store across the diner, the manager and employee there are both Cahill agents, I promise. I also told them of the plan."

"Okay, good luck," Hamilton said.

"Thanks. You too," she said as the line went dead. At the diner, she then gets a small microphone and throws it over her ear, where it embedded itself in the cushion where the supposed 'Sinead' was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The boys entered the said music store and Jonah was immediately dismayed at the zero-sighting of even one of his internationally-popular CDs.

"Ugh! There isn't a Jonah Wizard CD here! What kind of music store is this?" he complained.

"Relax dude, do you even send CDs over here?" Hamilton half-asked, half-reprimanded him.

"We do not recieve JW CDs here, but I know his songs," an employee said. She had long hair, a fair complexion, a red shirt, black pants and a tag that said "Tracy." "I definitely love _How the Feuding Hurts_, I can totally relate," she continued.

"Me too!" Jonah said. "Thank God I'm not the only JW fan over here."

"Well, if you like rap, I'll direct you over here. We have some Filipino rappers too, like the late Francis Magalone," she said as she led him to a seperate portion of the store. Hamilton nodded to Jonah, who nodded over the employee's shoulder.

Hamilton then went to the 'Alternatives' section as he pretended to look at the CDs. After a few minutes, he then increased the volume over on his IPod/listening/communication device.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the diner, in a table with Sinead and the mysterious black man seated, the agent enjoyed a simple crepe with mangoes and strawberries as she listened in the conversation on her right.

"So Sinead, have you decided to join us as the Vesper Mole? We promise immediate release of your brother if so," a Russian-accented voice said.

The Ekat sipped her iced tea. "I'm still not sure if I could—I mean, I wouldn't dare to kill any of my distant relatives…"

"What? I have told you everything on the plane, why, I, Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth, think it is a waste of time to help the already hopeless Cahills!" she snapped.

_So that's why she was so Vesper-esque all this time. I wonder if she was the one who did Ana and Theodora Kosara when they were convinced like this but failed._

Sinead's sudden outburst snapped the eavesdropper's train of thought. "Fine! I'll do it. I'll join the Vespers,"

She almost choked on her crepe and spit it out. _No Sinead…you can't be serious._

"In. Your. Dreams!" she snapped as Sinead threw her crepe towards her. The refined Vesper wiped it off in disgust while Sinead made a run for it. The Lucian then finished her crepe in one gulp, paid for it in full and chased after her as the she was distracted. Onlookers just watched with their mouths agape and in rapid hushed whispers.

The Lucian agent caught up to her. "Hey Sinead! Nice meeting you! FieryJunior, local Lucian agent, at your service."

Sinead smiled. "Hey FJ,"

"You might need a lift," she said as she placed her communicator on again. "The dragon has not sided, I repeat, the dragon has not sided! Let's go you two!"

"Yeah!" Hamilton bellowed.

"Was that Hamilton?" Sinead asked.

"I'll explain later," she said. As she was about to tell them to hurrry up, a shuriken whipped through her ear. Sinead looked back and saw Isabel on chase, holding very deadly ninja projectiles. As she was about to throw one at Sinead, the Lucian took out her whip and deflected it, causing it to hit Isabel in the arm instead. It was poisoned, as Isabel fell down, scattering the rest of her ninja ammo.

Sinead grabbed her hand and sprinted toward a mirage of different streets and alleyways, so as to not be captured by te police. Hamilton and Jonah caught up with them, both almost trying to keep up. FJ suddenly stopped and waved for a taxi.

As they all sat down, the boys were catching their breath while Sinead was tying her hair to relieve of the sweat she had during the chase.

"That,"—breath—"was so cool!" Hamilton said.

"You think that was cool, you should have seen Sinead slap Isabel with her crepe!" FJ said proudly.

"Woah, hold up," Jonah said. "That was _Isabel_ in the black outfit?! Man, you got some skills girl."

"You made me nervous Sinead," Hamilton said.

"Yeah, even Amy and Ham here," Jonah said, emphasizing Hamilton's nickname. FJ's smile got even wider as the Ekat and Tomas blushed. He then slapped him hard on the shoulder. Jonah doubled over in pain.

"Ow, dude, I was just joking," Jonah said reassuringly.

"Besides," Sinead spoke up to not make the taxi a mini-wrestling arena. "The only reason why I 'almost' joined them is to get information about where the hostages are, and the list of Vesper agents who were disguising themselves as Cahills."

"From the smartest agent in the world," she said, mimicking an action of raising a pretend champaigne glass to celebrate their victory. She then climbed out of the taxi and fished a stack of bills amounting to P1000. "_Kuya, padala nga sila sa pinakamalapit na airport. Kung magstop-over man sila, ikaw lang ang susundo sa kanila, okay_?" she said to the driver. He nodded, seeing that the cash was enough for all three of the Cahill passengers.

"Well, see you guys! Good luck whopping Vesper butt!" she called out as she rode on a motorcycle and rode away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remember, you're a fanfiction reader/writer. There are three things you would likely do: read, review and write. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Thank you so much,  
fieryjunior35


End file.
